(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a temperature unifying and heat storing system of semiconductor heat loss through the natural temperature maintaining member, and more particularly, to one comprised of heat equalizer and fluid transmission duct disposed in a natural heat carrier in solid state including stratum, surface of earth, desert that having larger and stable heat carrying capacity for the heat equalization installation to directly execute the operation of temperature equalization heat storage function on the fluid with temperature difference flowing through the solid or gas state semiconductor application installation, and through the heat equalizer (102) to transfer thermal energy to a heat storing block (1500) constituted by the surrounding natural heat carrier so as to store heat for releasing thermal energy to a specified heat releasing target (2000); or alternatively, for an additionally installed relay heat equalizer giving good thermal conduction with the heat equalization installation to provide the operation of temperature equalization regulating function on the fluid with temperature difference flowing through the relay heat equalizer, and through the heat equalizer (102) to transfer thermal energy to the heat storing block (1500) constituted by the surrounding natural heat carrier so as to store heat for releasing thermal energy to the specified heat releasing target (2000).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An active temperature regulation device must be provided in conventional solid or gas state semiconductor application installation for maintaining the temperature, cooling or heating, which enhances cost and consumes more energy, moreover, the semiconductor heat loss is rarely directly recycled as waste heat in the form of the thermal energy.